


God I'm Sick of Sleeping Alone

by nintendogs



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Gaskarth's little sister, Taylor, is in love with Jack Barakat who shares the same feelings. The only thing that's stopping them from being together is Alex and a certain someone.</p><p>Title Credit: Backseat Serenade by All Time Low. Was requested for my friend, Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not a lot of people know this, but Alex Gaskarth of All Time Low has a little sister. How do I know this? Well, I'm his sister.  
  
Taylor Gaskarth is my name, and I'm finally gonna be known to all of the All Time Low fans.  
  
After lots of convincing (mostly whining, but whatever), Alex agreed to actually take me along to one of their tours. I'm pretty stocked since I get to chill with the guys and I get to meet We Are the In Crowd, You Me at Six and Pierce the Veil. But the number one reason I'm really excited to go is because I get to spend more time with Jack.  
  
Okay, so maybe I have a little crush on Jack, but whatever. He probably doesn't like me as much as I do though. I wish he did. I wish he knew how much he means to me. How much he makes my stomach flutters every time I see him, think about him, and even hear his name.  
  
The biggest problem is because of my brother. I remember my brother saying that he didn't want me dating some random band member (more specifically, Jack). That, I'll never get. Sometimes me and Jack would playfully flirt with each other which pisses Alex off. Like...right now.  
  
“Jack, get your damn arm off my sister!" Alex shouted while he was walking towards his bunk to put his stuff away.  
  
“Boo, you whore!" Jack shouted, sticking his tongue out when Alex wasn't looking. “Don't worry Tay Tay, Lexy Poo isn't gonna do shit."  
  
I giggled at the nickname Jack gave me few years back. I pulled away from his embrace unfortunately, walking towards the back lounge where Zack and Rian are at. I felt bad that I didn't talk to them as I did with my brother and Jack. Sure, me and Zack were  _kinda_  close and had a good friendship, but I might as well get to be closer to Rian, right?  
  
“Hey guys," I said with a little wave. I notice that Alex and Rian were playing some random game on the Xbox.  
  
“What, did Jack bore you for once?" Rian joked, earning a punch in the shoulder from Alex. “Ow, dude! What the hell was that for?"  
  
“No, just wanna hang out with you guys."  
  
 _“Right,"_  Rian mumbled with a smirk.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, sitting next to Zack, watching him play his acoustic guitar. “Whatcha playin'?"  
  
“Something random. Bet you're playin' Jack, huh?" he said, mumbling the last part.  
  
“ _Shhh_ , not in front of Alex," I whisper yelled, looking at the two men playing video games in case they heard anything.  
  
Although Zack and I didn't talk as much as Jack and I do, he knew about my feelings for the skunk haired man. I trusted him that he wouldn't tell a soul. It's been two years, and he hasn't broken the promise we made about not telling anyone (specifically Jack and Alex).  
  
“Where's Jack-o?" I asked out loud. I wanted to hang out before he was gonna perform tonight.  
  
“He's hanging out with Tay, Jordan, and Josh at the venue," Alex answered. “Why? I told you to not spend all your time with him."  
  
“Jeez,  _father_ , I won't hang out with Jack 24/7." Lie.  
  
“Alright," Alex said, getting up from his spot on the floor to head to the front lounge. “But you  _better_ not, and I'm being serious, Taylor."  
  
“I wouldn't dream of it." More lies.  
  
Sometimes, my brother can be annoying. I'm sick and tired of him telling me what to do.  
  


  
**From: Jack Barakitten <3**   
_“Wanna hang???!!!"_   


  
  
I checked to see if Alex was around. As I noticed that he was back in the back lounge, I texted Jack back.  
  
 _“Yeah, I'll be there."_  I texted back.  
  
I stepped out of the bus, not looking back.  
  
Hope Alex doesn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

After minutes of finding out where the venue was, I saw Jack talking to Tay and Jordan. I guess someone said some joke because Jack was laughing that damn adorable laugh that made my stomach do flips and my heart race. And when I saw that breath taking smile he was showing off, oh man.  
  
God, this man will be the death of me.  
  
As I approched them, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. “Hello and who might you be?" they asked with a British accent.  
  
“Taylor Gaskarth. And who are you?" I asked as I noticed that it was a man. An attractive man specifically. But he was no Jack Bassam Barakat.  
  
“Joshua James Alphonse Franceschi at your service," he said, bowing down. I laughed a little. Must be that dude from You Me at Six. “But I prefer Josh Franceschi. You're Alex Gaskarth's sister?"  
  
“The one and only."  
  
“Nice," he said with a little smile. “So I should be seeing you around then?" he asked me, his eyes looking hopeful.  
  
“I'll be around," I answered, noticing Jack walking towards me.  
  
“Well then, I'll see ya around."  
  
I waved goodbye as I watched Josh walk towards some guy. I noticed Jack glaring at the back of Josh's head. That's weird since I know they're friends.  
  
“You came!" he shouted with excitement, his mood changing. He hugged me, lifting me up and spinning me around.  
  
As he put me down, I tried to hide the blush that appeared. “Why wouldn't I?"  
  
“Come with me." Jack took my hand with his, leading me towards Tay and Jordan that he was talking to. “Guys, this is Taylor, the one I was talking about."  
  
Jack never let go of my hand. And what makes it even better was that he was talking about me. Me, out of all people. God, the thought just made me so happy.  
  
“So this is the famous Taylor Gaskarth, huh? Hi, I'm Tay, it's nice to finally meet the girl Jack wouldn't shut up about."  
  
I noticed Jack was blushing and tried to avoid eye contact with me. I found that so damn adorable. “Hi, it's nice to meet you too."  
  
“I'm Jordan, nice to meet Jack's soon-to-be-girlfriend!"  
  
Tay started laughing her ass off while Jack mumbled a “shut up". Jordan started to smirk at Jack, making me blush even more than before.  
  


-=-

  
  
I was currently watching All Time Low perform from the side. Watching Jack jump around stage, my brother singing his heart out, Zack's confidence when really he's really shy, and Rian drumming like a bad ass made me smile.  
  
“Hey Taylor!" I heard Jordan shout from over the music.  
  
“Yeah?"  
  
“Don't tell Jack I said this, but he really likes you. You might wanna not tell Alex too."  
  
With that, he walked away. As I looked back and watching the band perform, Jack winked at me. And fuck, I can't believe that this man likes me too.


	3. Chapter 3

After that night when Jack winked at me during his performance and finding out that he supposedly “likes me", I haven't spoken to him. It's not like I didn't _want_ to, cause believe me; I'd be all over him. It's just that Alex watches me like a hawk and makes sure I spend less time with Jack. So during the time, I hang out with the other guys and Josh, who I had developed a friendship with.  
  
“ _So_ ," Josh started off, grabbing a skittle from the bag he had. “How come Alex won't let ya hang with Jack?"  
  
I stole one of his skittles, putting it in my mouth. “Cause Alex is being a dick and doesn't want me to spend all my time with him. I don't think I spend _all_ my time with him, but it's just...whatever."  
  
“I don't know, I guess Alex is just tryin' to look after you, ya know? I mean, I'd do the same if my sister, Elissa, was around. Even if she is older than me, I would look out after her so she doesn't get hurt."  
  
“I thought you were on my side?" I said, taking more of his skittles.  
  
“I don't know about that, Taylor. I still think you two would look good together but you should just take it easy. What I'm trying to say, don't make some move cause you know Alex would be pissed. Hell, you don't really know if Jack likes ya."  
  
I frowned at the man next to me. “But Jordan told me Jack did."  
  
Josh sighed, finishing the bag of skittles in his hand. “But you never know if it's the truth."  
  


\--

  
  
Damn you Josh.  
  
Damn you for making me question yet **again** , if Jack does like me.  
  
But he makes a point though. Anyone could have said that he likes me. Rian could say the same cause he likes to make fun of us for our close friendship. I just wish Josh didn't make me think this all through.  
  
“Tay Bear?"  
  
Interrupting my thoughts, I saw Jack starting at me from the back lounge doorway. He closed the door behind him as he slowly made his way towards me.  
  
“Yeah Jacky?"  
  
He chuckled a little, giving me a shy smile. But as he sat next to me on the leather couch, he frowned. “Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
I sighed, not making eye contact with him. “It's not like I _wanted_ to, Jay. Alex thinks that I should spend less time with you."  
  
“And more time with Josh?"  
  
“What!" I shouted a little too loudly. I noticed that he looked annoyed. “Me and Josh are just friends, okay? There's nothing wrong with me meeting and hanging out with new people."  
  
“Doesn't mean you should hang out with him!"  
  
“Oh, don't put the blame on me. You and Tay have been hanging out more when we weren't hanging out!"  
  
“We're just friends, Taylor!"  
  
“Well I wasn't sure," I mumbled.  
  
Jack shuffled closer to me, putting a hand on my thigh. “It's okay."  
  
“What are you-"  
  
“Shh.."  
  
He leaned in. I could hear his breathing the closer he got. Before he could even close the gap, the door opened.  
  
 _“Jack, get the **fuck** away from her!"_


End file.
